


Hickeys and Hard on's

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Jericho can't help but test his theory that Dolph Ziggler is gay. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porcelain_and_iron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelain_and_iron/gifts).



Dolph looked up from his phone where he was typing out his latest insult to Chris Jericho, only to see him leaning against the door frame smirking. That man really got under his skin. He was annoying, full of himself, and oh so sexy. Dolph blinked a few times, he had not just thought that.

"Get the fuck out of here."  
"Make me."

Dolph stood up and walked towards the other man, shaking his head. Chris of course just smirked, "You're sexy when you're angry."

The other man froze mouth open slightly, unable to do anything is his shock but stare. With a laugh Jericho closed the gap taking advantage of the situation and shoving his tongue into Dolph's mouth backing him up against the nearest locker.

shove him away…tell him to fuck off..don't…

But Dolph's brain was too late, he was already kissing the other man back, their tongues battling for dominance. Chris pulled away and dropped his hand to Dolph's crotch instantly feeling his erection. "I knew you were gay."

With a growl the platinum blonde attacked Chris neck, kissing and sucking it greedily. Chris let out a small gasp before stepping away, "Sorry Kiddo, but I'm needed in the ring. I'll see you Sunday though."

And with a wink he disappeared leaving Dolph alone with his rock hard erection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Dolph wasn't expecting the knock on the door, not at 2 in the morning anyway but there it was. He sighed, putting his phone down before silently moving across the room. He was fairly certain it would be a drunk Vickie, come to try and get him into bed which was never going to happen.  
As he looked through the hold however he didn't lay eyes on a cougar, but a multi former champ and Rock star. Shock crossed his face and for a moment he couldn't move. Just days before Chris had shoved him up against a locker and kissed him, heck, the other m an was still sporting the hickie…he blushed slightly.  
Composing himself he opened the door, tilting his head slightly and putting on the most unimpressed look he could manage.  
"Do you know what time it is?"  
Chris just rolled his eyes and shoved past him into the room, smirking slightly.  
"What the fuck…" Dolph pushed the door closed before turning towards the uninvited guest. "I didn't say you come in."  
"Then why aren't you telling me to get out with the door wide open for me to walk back through?"  
The bleach blonde opened and closed this mouth a few times. He had no answer and that infuriated him.  
"What the.."  
Dolph never did get to finish his sentence, instead he found himself pushed against the same door he had just closed, as Chris mashed their lips together in a hard kiss. He froze for a second before responding melting into him. He felt the smirk but he didn't care, didn't try to resist as Chris pinned his arms above his head and ground into him. Didn't care when…..

Dolph's eyes shot open as he heard a bang on the door. He blinked a couple of times aware of his painful hard on as he turned his head to look at the clock. The knock came again, louder this time as Dolph lay frozen, mouth slightly ajar. It was 2 in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
